1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording device and a method for controlling a recording device.
In an inkjet printer or another recording device, when a recording process is performed on recording paper or another recording medium, the recording medium must be supported by a platen so as to have a certain alignment (parallel) with respect to a recording head.
2. Related Art
In conventional practice, a technique for avoiding the inconvenience caused by curling is provided, wherein, as a countermeasure against curling in the recording medium due to any cause, holding members composed of thin, resinous sheets are provided to both sides of the recording medium, and the recording medium is inserted into the gaps formed between the holding members and the medium-supporting surface of the platen (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 8-197799, for example).